


О звёздах, мечтах и пламени

by Red_evil_twist



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Светоносный. Лучезарный. Утренняя Звезда. Зажигающий Солнце. Люцифер. Так его называли."</p>
            </blockquote>





	О звёздах, мечтах и пламени

_«- Ты знал меня, когда я ещё был ангелом. Каким я был?_  
_\- Ты был очень гордым. Ещё ты был очень мудрым, красивым и… страстным»._  
 _«Песочный Человек»_.

  
  
  
Как правило, бессмертные сущности плохо умеют мечтать.  
Мечты богов однообразны: они хотят последователей и жертвоприношений, храмов и власти. Без веры боги не могут существовать, а потому она – единственный предмет их желаний. Больше богам ничего не нужно.  
Или взять, к примеру, ангелов. Они живут в Серебряном Городе, прекраснейшем из всех городов, когда-либо существовавших и собирающихся существовать, сердца их чисты и непорочны, и ноги ангелов никогда не касаются земли. Но они почти лишены способности грезить – по крайней мере, грезить так, как грезят смертные с их короткими суетливыми жизнями, ярко и сильно, так, чтобы кипела и подстраивалась под них реальность.  
Но случаются, конечно, и исключения.  
В идеальной тишине Серебряного Города, среди льдистого холода Вечности однажды загорелось пламя Утренней Звезды, и сила этого пламени была такова, что ей можно было сжигать миры.  
То, о чём мечтал Светоносный, не было властью – она и так имелась в достатке у того, кто командовал небесными легионами. Он желал не силы, не знания и не просто потешить свою гордыню.  
Мечта Утренней Звезды была из тех, что никогда не умирают до конца, из тех, что бродят по умам человеческим и нечеловеческим, озаряя собой их существование подобно путеводному маяку, ведущему заблудившиеся в море корабли из темноты к свету.  
Это была мечта о Свободе, и он хотел поделиться ей со всеми, кто этого желал.  
И мир был юн, и реальность была юна, и юным был Сон из рода Бесконечных, и сияние грёз этого ангела было таким притягательным, что Сон не мог не обратить на него свой взор.  
Светоносный. Лучезарный. Утренняя Звезда. Зажигающий Солнце.  
Люцифер.  
Так его называли.  
Они присматривались друг к другу, ангел и Бесконечный, с большим взаимным интересом. Одного влекло чужое пламя, другого – чужая непостижимость и недосягаемость.  
Люцифер помнил это: как горела мечта в груди и как легко заражались этим пламенем собратья. Не все, разумеется, а только те, кто умел грезить так же страстно. Некоторые ангелы боялись гнева Господнего, некоторые – осуждали саму затею поднять восстание, казавшееся им бессмысленным, некоторые же, мудрые и молчаливые, как Дюма, только наблюдали с печалью и не говорили ничего – вероятно, предчувствовали, чем это закончится.  
Из своего Царства наблюдал точно так же, не вмешиваясь ни во что, Повелитель Грёз. Ему не дано было знать грядущее, в отличие от его брата, Судьбы – однако и его сердце, созерцающее всё это восстание, невольно сжималось от тоски, хотя он и не мог ещё сказать, что было тому причиной.  
А потом случилось Падение.  
И стало ясно: всё было зря. Мечта о свободе – из тех, которым никогда не дано осуществиться. Всегда будут обязанности, думал Морфей. Всегда будет предопределённость. Всегда будут путы, которыми связываем мы себя сами, и всегда будет тот, кто навесит ещё своих цепей поверх.  
Крик Люцифера, потерявшего Рай и потерявшего небеса навеки, крик побеждённого и осуждённого, яростный и душераздирающий, эхом пронёсся тогда по всем мирам.  
Морфей навещал его в Аду, время от времени – по большей части, по делам, в качестве правителя Царства Снов. Как равный – равного. И они говорили о многом, и молчали – о большем, и Морфей видел, что Падение изменило Светоносного. Он всё ещё был умён, и дерзок, и красив – ангельский лик его ничуть не изменился, только крылья потеряли перья и стали другими, однако остались на месте. И он всё ещё был прекрасным и гордым, и он всё ещё улыбался так же надменно.  
Только мечтать Люцифер больше не осмеливался. Это он тоже помнил слишком хорошо: как огонь погас, и стало всё равно.  
Так, крушением надежд, закончилась для обоих юность и наступила зрелость.  
Ангелам, даже павшим, не нужно спать по их природе. Но иногда они могут себе это позволить, и Люцифер, правитель Ада, позволял себе. И тогда потухшие было угли разгорались в его груди снова, потому что снился ему, раз за разом, потерянный им Рай. Ему снилось, как он, сияя искренней радостью, идёт по Серебряному Городу, глядя на торжественные, чистые лица ангелов вокруг, а затем преклоняет колено перед Троном Его. И эти сны были сладкими, горькими и болезненными, и ненавистными, и желанными одновременно; и, просыпаясь, Люцифер ненавидел себя, ненавидел Небеса, осудившие его за одну только ошибку на вечное изгнание.  
И ненавидел Короля Снов, которого во всём этом винил. Ненавидел – а затем опять возвращался в его Царство, тоскуя по безвозвратно утерянному.  
Его ненависть была невыносимо сильна в тот момент, когда Морфей, спокойный и уверенный, стоял среди адских легионов, ничуть не страшась ни полчищ безумных демонов, готовых разорвать его на куски, ни самого Люцифера, который дошёл до открытой ему угрозы. Во мраке глаз Короля Снов мерцали словно бы далёкие звёзды, похожие на Серебряный Город, в черноте его плаща отражалась бездна, в которую падали сквозь бесконечность восставшие когда-то, и властным, отрешённым голосом, который разнёсся по всему Аду, Морфей напомнил им всем о том, какую силу мечта всё ещё имеет для томившихся здесь.  
Будто бы Повелитель Грёз был выше их всех. Будто бы он значил так много, как никогда не будет значить ни один из обитателей Ада. Будто бы он имел полное право тревожить незаживающую рану.  
Но, когда ярость понемногу утихла, Люцифер вдруг понял: Король Снов заперт в своём Царстве точно так же, как он – в Аду. Морфей говорил о Рае, о котором грезили заточённые в Аду; о чём же тогда грезил сам Морфей?..  
Мечта жила в неволе сама по себе. Люцифер думал над этой иронией – и каким-то странным образом она зажигала в нём новые надежды и желания. И в один момент он осознал: ничего ещё не кончено. Он не сдался. Он проиграл однажды – но игра всё ещё продолжалась.  
Он взглянул на небо – и ему снова захотелось сражаться.  
Когда Люцифер, спустя какое-то время, закрывал последние врата Ада и отдавал Морфею ключ – он чувствовал себя восхитительно живым. Трюк, который он провернул, был воистину достоин занимать место среди лучших трюков в истории.  
Он велел Морфею отрезать ему крылья – и отчего-то, потеряв способность летать, он обрёл потрясающую, ни с чем не сравнимую свободу. Он чувствовал, что наконец-то переиграл Того-Кто-Наверху, и осознание того простого факта, что он волен идти, куда захочет, пьянило его и наполняло, пожалуй, за неимением лучшего слова, счастьем.  
Потом, конечно, новизна собственного положения несколько подрастеряла краски, и оказалось, что в мире смертных Падшему обитать довольно-таки скучно. Он играл на пианино, содержал клуб, соблазнял интересных ему смертных, любовался закатами и наблюдал со стороны за закручивавшимися вокруг него чужими историями – и что-то в нём желало большего, что-то в нём ещё помнило, чем он был и чем он мог бы стать. Десять тысяч лет он ждал не ради этих мелочей.  
Тому, кто умеет грезить, никогда не бывает достаточно, что бы он ни имел.  
Надо сказать, одна из историй, за развитием которой он следил с неподдельным интересом, была совершенно особенной.  
Это была история о смерти Морфея, Повелителя Грёз.  
И, глядя на всё это так, как глядел когда-то на его восстание сам Морфей, Люцифер сделал вывод: выбор есть всегда. И если кажется, что выбора нет – значит, он просто был сделан давным-давно.  
Он встретился с ним позже – с новым Королём Снов. Люциферу любопытно было поглядеть, меняются ли Бесконечные так же, как меняются ангелы после Падения.  
Тот не обманул его ожиданий. Новый Сон был весь белый, как обитатели Серебряного Города, и такой же чистый. Все его старые грехи были отпущены, все его ошибки – растворились в забвении прошлого. Даже именем «Морфей» он больше не звался. Удобно, наверное, решил Люцифер.  
\- Ты был прав, - сказал ему тогда этот новый Сон, одновременно и такой же, как прежде, и изменившийся до неузнаваемости. Одновременно старый знакомый и новый. – «Свобода уйти». Я понимаю… теперь. Я понимаю, что тобой двигало, Светоносный.  
И его голос был звонким, не набравшим ещё грозной властности, его руки были тонкие, плечи – узкие, а лицо – без единой морщинки. Невообразимо юный Сон. Совсем как тогда, в самом начале.  
Только в его глазах сияли всё те же недосягаемые звёзды. Как мечта, к которой можно тянуться бесконечно – и никогда её не коснуться. Мечта, за которой можно гнаться вечно.  
Люцифер посмотрел на него. У него больше не было ненависти – она вся досталась умершему. Он больше на него не злился. И он тоже чувствовал себя каким-то помолодевшим, потому что пламя снова горело, и душа его снова видела зажжённый вдалеке маяк. Желание совершать безумства – этот характерный симптом вернувшейся юности, чего он уже давно не ощущал – грело его изнутри и подбивало на авантюры.  
\- Я… отрезал тебе крылья, - не слишком уверенно произнёс Сон, словно всё ещё не разобравшийся с доставшимися ему чужими-своими воспоминаниями.  
\- Да, - отозвался Люцифер. – Ну, я по ним пока не скучаю. Лучше я буду летать на самолёте, зато – своим маршрутом и куда захочу, чем на крыльях – по вольеру в зоопарке.  
Их взгляды встретились. Сон улыбнулся ему, став ещё больше на самого себя не похожим:  
\- Значит, тебе нравится твоя новая жизнь?  
И Люцифер улыбнулся в ответ – той своей улыбкой, которая десять тысяч лет назад вдохновляла его собратьев идти за ним в битву.  
\- Ещё бы, - ответил он, и в его собственных глазах горело Солнце. – Я могу тебе показать, знаешь ли. Силу твоих собственных грёз.  
И, возможно, где-то в этот момент на Люцифера, своего давнего любимца, вновь обратила внимание Страсть из рода Бесконечных – но это уже совершенно иная история.

|     
---|---  
  
 


End file.
